Picture Perfect
by LukeandLorelaiR4ever1492
Summary: What should have happened in The Lorelai's first day at Chilton.
1. Saturday?

**Disclaimer – **I own nothing. I know, it's sad. But there is still hope for the future!

--------------------------------------------------------

"What are you doing here?" Luke asked as Lorelai walks into the diner.

"See now, that's where you were voted Mr. Personality of the new millennium, where's your crown?"

"I just mean you don't usually come in at this time."

"Well, I have to pick up Rory from school." Luke pours her a cup of coffee. "Thank you." She says.

"You're welcome."

"No lectures?"

"My blood sugars low. I'll eat an apple and get back to ya."

"Hmm." She takes a sip of coffee. "God! This had been one hectic bizarro day for me."

"Yea?"

"Yea, this morning with the being late and my mother with her existing. Oh and this father, this father from Chilton, he uhhh, drove out to the inn all the way from Hartford just to ask me out."

Luke looks up nervously. "Really? You goin'?"

"No, he's got a kid in school with Rory and the whole thing just seemed a little, weird."

"Oh good."

"Good?"

"Yea, I think it's good that you, turned him down."

"Okay." Lorelai smiles funnily.

"I mean he's probably old right?"

"Old??"

"Yea I mean he's got a kid in high school."

"Well, so do I."

"Yeas but you were young when you had Rory, most people aren't that young. Most people are uh…"

"Old?"

"Yea"

"Like, this guy who asked me out."

"But you're not goin'?"

Lorelai shakes her head. "No, I'm not going."

"Well, I was actually wondering…"

"Yes?"

"Would you like to come over this Saturday?" Lorelai gets this happy smile on her face.

"I would love to Luke." Luke smiles back at her. They sit there just staring into each other's eyes for a moment until Lorelai's cell phone rings.

"Oh, that's me." Luke just points to the 'no cell phones' sign. Lorelai grunts. "Hello?... Hi Babette… what?... okay… no, no. I'll be right there, thanks." She hangs up. "Um… I have to go!" she yells to Luke who is back in the kitchen. Lorelai pulls out her wallet to pay for her coffee.

"Keep it," Luke says. "I gave you decaf." Lorelai scowls at Luke and then smiles again. Then Lorelai walks out of the diner.

------------------------------------------------------

When she gets to her house she sees Babette and Mory sitting in their front laws.

"Sorry I had to call you like this."

"Uh, that's okay Babette, I appreciate it."

"All of a sudden they pull up, get out of the truck and start sniffing around. It's very strange."

"All right, let me go talk to them."

"Tell her about the gnome baby." Mory pipes in.

"They kicked the gnome." Babette says.

"What?"

"Right in the head."

"That's just not cool." Mory says.

"I'm very sorry, is the gnome okay?"

"Oh he's fine sugar, thanks for asking, but I wouldn't trust these boys. Gnome kickin' says a lot about a man's character."

"Yes well, I am going to go take care of this, thanks." Lorelai smiles and walks away. During the whole drive home and the conversation with Babette and Mory all she could think about was Luke and their, 'date' Saturday night. She runs to the front porch of her house and talks with one of the men from the truck. The guys name was Mick, he was looking for the key under the frog so he could get into the house. He was there to install a DSL ordered by her mother.

----------------------------------------------------------

About an hour later Lorelai walks into a hair salon and sees her mother. She knocks on the circular hairdryer on top of her mother's head.

"What on earth?"

"You're not buying us a DSL."

"Lorelai, this is hardly the place."

"I cancelled the order, and its not happening."

"But Rory needs the internet for her school."

"We have the internet."

"Well this is faster."

"Well, we like our internet slow, okay? We can turn it on, walk around, do a little dance, make a sandwich. With DSL, there's no dancing, no walking and we'd starve. I'd be all work and no play. Have you not seen The Shining mom?"

"What on earth are you talking about?"

"Also, there will be no cars, no parking spaces, and all the uniforms will be supplied by me, the mother. That's final. There will be no discussion."

"You're being stubborn as usual."

"No mom, I'm not being stubborn as usual. I'm being me, the same person who always needed to work out her own problems, and take care of herself because, that's the way I was born. That's how I am."

"Lawrence, I'm dripping." Emily yells.

"I appreciate what you have done for Rory, in paying for her school. That will not be forgotten. You won't let it. But she is my daughter, and I decide how we live, not you." They stare at each other for a few seconds. "Now then, do they validate parking here?"

"There's a stamp at the desk." Emily says with distaste.

"Thank you." She walks away. 'Wow, this day has been horrible! First I get up late. Then I get asked out by an old Chilton dad. Now I just had a fight with my mother. Could it be any worse?' Then she remembered. 'Wait, this day was actually better then I remember, I got asked out by Luke! Oh my god, how am I going to tell Rory?'

Lorelai gets her parking validated and then goes to pick up Rory at school. When Rory gets into the car, Lorelai takes a deep breath and then turns to her daughter. "Hey Rory, I have to tell you something."

"What is it mom?"

"I was talking to Luke today, and I mentioned how I got asked out by a Chilton dad today. He got this weird look on his face. Then I told him I wasn't going and he said 'good'. So then he said yea it was good because he was probably old. And then… he asked me out for Saturday!!"

"Oh my god mom that is so great!! I am so happy for you guys."

"Thanks hun. I am really excited." The two continued to chat as they drove home about school, Emily and other things. When they got home, Rory went into her room to do her homework and Lorelai walked upstairs and picked up the phone. She dialed the number to Luke's diner.

"Luke's."

"Hey Luke, it's me."

"Oh hey, watsup?"

"I was actually wondering if I could talk to you. Can you go upstairs and then call me back from your apartment?"

"Sure no problem." Luke was nervous now. Was she going to cancel their date? When he got upstairs he called Lorelai back.

"Hey."

"Hey, what did you want to talk about?"

"I just wanted to tell you that I am really excited about Saturday." Luke let out a sigh of relief. "And to ask you what clothes I should wear."

"Wear a nice dinner dress."

"Ohhh. I know, I'll wear my LBD!"

"Your what?"

"My little black dress Luke. Oh and some high heels!" Luke's mouth began to water at the thought of Lorelai wearing that.

"Luke are you there?"

"What, oh yea I'm here."

"Picturing me in the little black dress weren't ya?"

"Maybe.."

"Well, you'll just have to wait and see!"

"Fine, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Fine, but no decaf this time!"

"Junkie."

"Angel. Bye!"

"Bye!" They both hung up and began to daydream about each other.

------------------------------------------------------

**Next Chapter** – the date!!!

**A/N** – REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!! PRETTY PLEASE! PUSH THE PRETTY BUTTON, YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO!


	2. The Date

**A/N** – I just wanted to thank all of my reviewers. I am such a review junkie! I LOVE THEM.

**Disclaimer** – I don't own Gilmore Girls… I wish I did, but I don't

-------------------------------------------------------

(Lorelai and Sookie are sitting in the Independence inn kitchen.)

"Mini orange biscuits with honey-mustard ham and cheddar cheese." Sookie said.

"Yum" Lorelai answers

"Angel wings with dipping sauce."

"Good, good"

"Oh, did you bring me the picture?"

"Oh, yes."

"Too bad you couldn't get your mom to relinquish Friday night."

"No, she has her Vulcan death grip on that one."

"Not that surprising though."

"Emily Gilmore -- you could set your watch by her. Oh, you know what she did do last night?"

"Wore jeans?"

"Served pudding."

"I was close!"

"I mean, I'm sure it was some expensive form of pudding, but nonetheless, it was pudding!"

"That is amazing."

"Right. That would mean that she actually made a mental note that we liked pudding, which would mean that she actually listened to something other than the judgmental conga line going on in her head, and got over the fact that, to her, pudding is hospital food, and only acceptable when you've just had vital organ ripped out of your body."

"Wow, that's some journey she had to take there."

"Yup. Anyways, I have some news."

"Oh, what?"

"Well, I have a date Saturday."

"With who? Do I know him?"

"Actually you do. I see him everyday, he wears flannel, and he keeps me in food and coffee."

"Luke?! You have a date with Luke?"

"Yes I do."

"Agggghhhhh!!! This is so great. I have been waiting for this since forever."

"We have only known each other for a few years."

"Yea but you two are perfect for each other."

"Okay Sookie." But Lorelai was happy. She couldn't stop smiling.

----------------------------------------------------

(Cut to Luke's. Lorelai walks in with a garment bag. She looks around the diner and takes a seat at the counter.)

"She's not here yet." Luke says.

"All right. You'll have to entertain me until she arrives. OK, Burger Boy, dance." Lorelai says jokingly.

"Will you marry me?"

"What?"

"Just looking for something to shut you up." Lorelai couldn't help but feel a little bit disappointed. Even If they hadn't been on their first date, she already wanted to jump his bones.

"You better be nice to me or I'm not inviting you to Rory Gilmore's birthday celebration this Sunday night."

"You don't have to ask me, you know."

"I know. But I would like you to come."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"OK, I'll see you then."

"7:00. Don't be late. Oh and hey Luke, can I talk to you upstairs for a few minutes?"

"Sure." Luke put down the rag and went over to the doorway. He help open the curtain and Lorelai walks through and up the stairs to his apartment. _'Damn, Lorelai looks good from the front and the back.'_ When they reach the top of the stairs Luke walks through and closes the door. "What did…"

Lorelai cuts him off by pressing her lips to his in a passionate kiss. It takes him a minute to respond. When he does Lorelai runs her tongue over his lips and he willingly gives her access. They reluctantly pull away when oxygen becomes necessary.

They are both amazed at the sparks that flew during that kiss. Lorelai speaks first. "Wow. Where did you learn to kiss like that? Did you take lessons?"

"That was all god given talent." He gives a nervous laugh. **(A/N – you gotta love that line) **Lorelai laughs also. They stare into each others eyes for a moment.

"Well, I gotta… get back downstairs. Rory will be here any minute."

"Okay, I have a business to run anyways."

"Okay." They pull in for one more passionate kiss and then make their way downstairs.

When they get to the bottom, Lorelai sees Rory and then walks over to the table she has clamied.

"Hey sweets."

"Hey Mom, what were you and Luke doing upstairs? Nothing dirty I hope."

"Well, I kissed him." She says in a low whisper so no one in the town hears.

"You did!!! Awww, that is so great. You two are so cute together."

"Thanks hun." The two Gilmore Girls proceed to eat their dinner and have coffee. Then they go home.

---------------------------------------------

Two days later, it was Saturday, the big day. Luke and I going on a date, together. Finally, she thought. Whoa, where did the finally come from? How long has she wanted this. It finally dawned on her that she had feelings for Luke before she knew it. She was in denial.

Lorelai looked in the mirror one more time. The cute little black dress that had spaghetti straps. It cut a little low in the front and fell just above her knee. She was wearing strappy black sandals and a delicate silver chain. Her hair was done in curls that fell onto her shoulders. She looked amazing. She walked down the stairs went outside and began the short walk to Luke's.

It was seven' o clock, she was right on time as she walked into the diner. She saw rosepetals on the floor leading to the apartment. When she reached the top of the stairs she knocked on the door.

Luke came and opened the door. His mouth dropped open at the sight of her. Lorelai's did the same at the sight of Luke. He was flannel less, he had shaved and had no baseball cap. He was wearing black pants and a dark blue dress shirt. _'He looks…sexy.'_

'_She looks amazing if not dare I say it… absolutely sexy'_ "Come in Lorelai,"

Lorelai walked in and saw a table for two set with a red tablecloth, good china, and candles. There were roses on the counter and petals scattered around the room. The lights had been turned off so all the light was coming from the candles. One of her favorite songs, Something That You Said by the Bangles was playing in the background. If she had pictured her perfect date, this would be it.

"Luke, this is absolutely amazing. Who knew you could be romantic." She gave a him a short but sweet kiss.

"I can be when I want to. I would do anything for you Lorelai."

"Same her Luke." Their gazes lingered until a timer went off.

"The lasagna is done."

"You baked lasagna? How did you know that is my favorite food?"

"I have known you for many years Lorelai, I know much more about you than anyone except Rory."

"I hope you know that I know you almost as well. I do now that I know that you could do… this." She said motioning to the room.

"You can do anything if you put you're mind to it." They smiled at each other. Then Luke put the lasagna in the center of the table and pulled out Lorelai's chair for her.

"Such a gentleman."

"I try." The two continue to chat as they eat their dinner. "Okay, now there is one more surprise for you."

"Oh what is it??" She asks excitedly.

Luke reaches in to the fridge and pulls out two slices of chocolate cake with a raspberry filling. "I made you a chocolate cake.

"Are you going to have a piece."

"Yea, I will."

"But I thought chocolate was going to make you die?"

"I can make exceptions for you." Lorelai beamed at him. They finished their cake.

"Where is Rory tonight?"

"She is spending the night at Lane's."

"Oh, would you like to watch some TV?"

"Sure." Lorelai grabs the remote and they both sit down. When Luke gets situated Lorelai lies down and puts her head in Luke's lap. "Is this okay?"

"It's.." Luke takes a deep breath and gulps. "It's fine." He says weakly. He is having a problem. She is arousing him and her head is right next to… little Luke."

All of a sudden Lorelai giggles. "Is someone a little uncomfortable in their pants?"

"It's you're fault."

"You just being there, all sexy, is making me do that."

"Did you just say I was sexy?"

"Yea I did."

"Well your pretty sexy yourself."

"Yea?"

"Yea." Luke leans down and kisses Lorelai. They shift so Lorelai is now underneath Luke on the couch. Their kiss grown more and more passionate and their hands are roaming each others bodies. Lorelai begins to unbutton Luke's shirt. Luke pulls away.

"Are you sure."

"Never been more sure about anything in my life. They resume their kissing as they make their way to the bed. Both losing their shirts or dresses in the process. When they hit the bed, Lorelai removes Luke's pants. Lorelai and Luke are laying now clad only in their underwear. Luke removes Lorelai bra as he begins a trail of kisses from her neck and slowly moves to her nipple. He tugs at it with his teeth as his hand caresses the other. They become more and more aroused with each passing second.

They continue to worship each other's bodies.

"Luke, I need you, now."

Luke positions himself at her entrance and then slowly pushes in. Lorelai gasps. He sets a rhythm and then starts to thrust in and then pull out over and over. Lorelai reaches her climax and shouts Luke's name. That sends Luke over the edge and he moans in ecstasy.

The two new lovers collapse on the bed next to each other with their legs entangled and Luke's arm wrapped around Lorelai.

"That was amazing Luke. I love you."

"What?"

"I said I love you. I just realized how long that I have been."

"I love you too."

"You do?"

"I have been since the day I met you." They have one last kiss and then fall asleep in each others arms.

---------------------------------------------------

**A/N** – I know it is moving kind of fast, but I like it this way so HA! REVIEW!!!


	3. Sleigh Ride

**A/N… Now this chapter is like the next season but I am making it so it is like the next week after the last chapter because well… I CAN. So it is A/U.**

**And I am so sorry that it took me so long to update, but this is my first year of high school, its crazy. This week, I have two projects due.**

**4everJavaJunkie** – Thank you for your review! I know that this update wasn't ASAP, but its still here!

**LittleGGLover** – Let's just pretend that the weekly dinner was moved to Wednesday so when she was talking to Sookie, it was Tuesday, lol. Thanks for your review.

**bianca89 **- thank you for your review but yes it is my story and I can do whatever I would like with it. So I will.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

About a week later after that amazing date, Lorelai walks into Luke's. Luke comes over an places a short but sweet kiss on her lips.

"Hey" Luke said.

"Hey to you too."

"So what will you be having today?"

"I am going to wait until Sookie and Rory get here to order any food. But can I have some coffee?"

Luke rolls his eyes at her but walks away to get her coffee anyways. "So what's wrong, you seem a little down." He sits down on the chair next to her.

"Oh, yea, the Bracebridge group cancelled their huge dinner so we have all that food and all the extra help that we hired but no one to use it. Sookie even has pumpkin hands."

"That's horrible, you were looking forward to this dinner and you worked so hard on it."

"I know but there is nothing we can do about it, they were snowed in. I offered to find the instant invention of a molecular transport device but they just didn't go for it."

"I'm so sorry." He gives her a kiss but this one is a little bit more passionate.

"It's okay. But in Sookie's words, I'm smad." The bells over the doors chimed and then Sookie and Rory walked in and sat down. Luke got up, took their orders and then went back to work.

"Hey Lorelai."

"Hey Sookie. Hey hun, how was your last day of school before winter break?"

"It was fine, but I have a ton of stuff to do for the paper." Rory answered.

"That Paris, she is trying to make your life miserable."

"Yup, that about sums it up."

"So Sookie, I just told Luke about the Bracebridge dinner."

"Yea its horrible. You know I could still make up the dinner for the three of us."

"Yea but then it would be like the three of us, all alone, in the dining room." Rory said.

"Oooooh it would be like the Shining, except instead of Jack Nickelson we have Rune." Lorelai commented. Sookie and Rory laughed.

Then Luke walked over with their food and said "you girls want anything else?"

Sookie got a look on her face like she was thinking up some evil plan. "What about Luke?"

"What about him?" Luke asked. _'Yea does it have anything to do with his sexy butt?'_ Lorelai thought.

"He eats, and Jess eats." Sookie said. "Doesn't Jess eat?" She said looking at Luke.

"What's she doin'?" Luke questioned.

"I think… she's inviting you to dinner." Luke's face fell with hopelessness because he new that if Lorelai wanted him to come he could never get out of it.

"You like peacock pie?" Sookie asked him.

"I'm a hundred percent sure I don't" he replied.

Lorelai then had a brilliant idea. "Hey, why don't we invite everyone."

"Everyone who?" Sookie said.

"Everyone we know everyone we like. They can even sleep in all the empty rooms! It will be like an out of control over the top slumber party!!!"

"That's brilliant!!!" Sookie exclaimed.

"So Luke will you spread the word?"

"Eight o'clock?" He asked.

"Seven"

"Right." And then Luke walks away and the three women start planning.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next week, Luke walks into the Inn, Jess had refused to come. Luke looked inside and saw Lorelai. She was wearing the sexiest dress he had ever seen her wear. It was a red halter dress that fell about knee length. It showed a little cleavage in the front but covered most and then there was netting from below her breasts until mid stomach. It also left her back uncovered except for some netting.

His mouth was almost watering but he closed it when he saw Lorelai coming towards him. "You look…" He swallowed. "absolutely amazing… gorgeous."

"Thanks hun… you look great too." He really did, he was capless and had on black slacks a light blue button up shirt and his leather jacket. He had also shaven. They kissed and wrapped their arms around each other until they heard someone clearing their throat behind them.

"Hello Lorelai."

"Mom… uh, hi." Lorelai looked at Luke nervously. She had yet to tell her parents about Luke and her relationship.

"May I talk to you for a minute? Alone?"

"Uh sure mom. Be right back Luke." As she walked away she turned around and gave Luke a little smile.

"Lorelai! What are you doing kissing that _diner_ man?" Emily said in a haughty tone.

"We are dating mom, we have been for a week. He is just, sooo amazing. I love him so much."

"Love? You have only been dating for a week."

"Yes mom, but we have known each other for five years. We have been dancing around each other for too long. We finally saw what was right there in front of us. Everyone is happy for us including my daughter. Now I would really like your support on this, but I don't _ need_ your approval. I will continue dating him."

"Ok Lorelai, if that's what you want."

"What?"

"I am not saying that I fully approve but if this is what makes you happy that what right do I have to take it away?"

"Thank you mom."

"All I ever wanted was for you to be happy Lorelai." At this point both women had tears in their eyes.

"I know mom." Then they hugged each other and wiped their eyes.

"So, I have to get back to my guests."

"And I have to get back to Richard." They smiled at each other and then walked over to wear Richard and Luke were having a discussion about how much the insurance policy on the inn would be if they added more rooms.

Lorelai went and stood next to Luke who put his arm around her waist and pulled her in and gave her a kiss on the top of her head.

"Hey Luke, you want to go for a ride in a horse drawn sleigh?"

"What about your guests?"

"I can leave Sookie in charge."

"Ok, lets go." So Luke and Lorelai walked outside with Luke's arm over Lorelai's shoulders and Lorelai's arm around Luke's waist. If anyone was to look at them they would look like they had been together for a long time.

When they get into the sleigh, Lorelai puts her head on Luke's shoulder and Luke wraps his arm around her.

Then Lorelai says "Giddy-up" the horses began to move.

She gasps "The horses heard me, I speak horse language, I'm Doctor Doolittle!"

"Plus, I think the driver of the sleigh heard you." Luke said smiling at her childlike qualities.

"Oh, yea. So, how was your day?"

"It was fine, customers came in, I served them and they ate."

"God, the town looks beautiful." Lorelai said looking around.

"Yea, you are." Luke said. Lorelai looked at Luke and stared into his eyes. What she saw was, love, trust and admiration, all directed at her.

"I love you Luke, so much."

"I love you too Lorelai." Then they kissed, it was slow and passionate. A kiss filled with love and devotion. When they pulled apart, they just continued to stare into each other's eyes. Every once in a while they would lean in for another kiss.

When Lorelai finally shifted her gaze she saw snow falling from the sky. "Oh my god, Luke! It's snowing!!!!!" Luke smiled at her. "See, I told you that everything is magical when it snows."

**A/N – REVIEW!!!!!!!!!! I NEED REVIEWS!!!!**


End file.
